In general, since it is very hard to basically treat a food waste water or a livestock sludge waste water and so on, which are widely known as a highly concentrated organic waste water, by means of the existed water treatment method, most of them are simply treated through an ocean dumping. However, since the ocean dumping is strictly prohibited in Korea from 2013 according to the London Convention, it should be treated in the land.
In the other way for treating the above highly concentrated organic waste water, the food waste water or the livestock sludge waste water and so on are diluted in conjunction with large sewage treatment plants. However, since it has a great difficulty in sewage treatment on account of the increase of the pollution load of the sewage treatment plant, the food waste water or the livestock sludge waste water cannot be continuously treated. Also, since it takes a lot of costs and is economically infeasible, there is no effectiveness
In particular, since the highly concentrated organic waste water contains lots of the polluted materials such as organic substances, nitrogen, and phosphorus, the organic substances, nitrogen, and phosphorus are removed through the removal process of organic material and the nitrification process for a long period. To achieve this, it has developed a method for removing the nitrogen and the phosphorus by using a centrifugal separator or a belt press machine. However, it is actually difficult to effectively remove the nitrogen and phosphorus.
On the other hand, in recent years, an anaerobic digestion process for producing a biogas through an anaerobic digestion for the waste water having high organic content has been known. However, since this process also has high pollution load of the highly concentrated organic waste water, it causes many failures in the anaerobic digestion. Even if the anaerobic digestion for a long time has been finished, since the anaerobic digestion waste water contains lots of the nitrogen and the phosphorus, it causes many failures in follow-up process, so that the economic feasibility is deteriorated considerably and it is impossible to stabilize the water quality.